Blood love
by Bunnyrabbit212
Summary: Courtney just started her junior year in high school. She meets a guy named Duncan who's every mysterious. What Courtney doesn't know is that after the day they meet things will change for Courtney. She will have to abandon everything she loved in order to protect it. She will discover thing she never know about or thing that she thought were just legends. *mainly a DxC but are mix
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: Meeting strangers

 _I remember it clearly….. As I fell the sun kissing me face. The warmth of a sunny day. Hearing my family's laughter. I miss those days so much… I can still remember those wonderful times. My mom…my dad…my friends and ….him. I loved him but he never saw me as more than just a friend. I always want to tell him but i thought that maybe he would reject me or probably ruin our relationship. He was different, nice, funny, cocky and annoying. I guess you could say it was love_ at _first time. Good girl falls for bad boy, ugh. I was so happy back then but now in my final moments i think I'll finally…be…happy…_

 _COURTNEY!' 'COURTNEY' ''WAKE UP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!_ _'What, what time is it?'' I look at my clock and thought ''Crap!'' I took a quick shower and soonly started changing. I decided to wear a dress and combine it with some heels. As I was doing my makeup and hair. I started think about what was school going to be like this year. Today is the first day of my junior year in high school. I'm going to be the best in in my classes, of course and also in my clubs and sports. 'BEEP'BEEP' Ooh that must be Bridgette. I finish get ready walk down stairs said bye to my parents and left. As i was walking to her car and got in. she said ''ready for junior year?'' ''Of course!'' I replied. 'i know right am so ready to already graduate!'' I laughed. Bridgette is my best friends, I known her since we were little kids. She like my sister if you could say that. ''Hey why don't we stop by and gets some coffee before we go to school?'' ''Sure''_

 _We decided to stop at Starbucks since it was the close by our school. We told the cashier our order and waited. As we were waited for our coffee. A couple of guys enter the cafe. The first one had blonde hair with a hat. he was wearing a collar button up half way shirt and shorts. By the look of bridge it seem like she was drooling just by looking at him. The guy next to him seemed like a pervert. He had jet black hair and was wear a black-leather jacket with a white t-shirt and some black pants. He also had piercings and it looked like he a had tattoo too. He was the sort of person I definitely didn't want to hang out with. He's probably a fuckboy who likes messing with girls a lot just to have fun! He seem to catch me looking at him and smirked. I quickly looking somewhere else! As I turn to look to see if he wasn't looking, we made eye contact. His eyes were like the sky or the ocean. He's skin was a pale color and I notice that the other guy was also a little light also close to his? Maybe they're brothers or something…. "Courtney and Bridgette?'' ''ooh yes thats us!, come on bridge.'' As we got our drink I felt as if they were starting at us deeply. As we made our way to the door I was checking my phone while bridgette was holding our drinks. While I was walking I bumped into something ''I'm so sorry.'' ''No, its okay here let me help you stand.'' ''ooh why than-'' It was him! The guy with black hair. ''Omg!, ARE YOU OKAY COURT?''. '' Hi, the name's Duncan, and who are you?'' " I'm Courtney and this is Bridgette.'' ''hello'' said bridge. Soonly the blonde guy came and said ''hey dun I-..umm those this" ''oh this is my friend Geoff, Geoff this is Courtney and her friend Bridgette.'' said Duncan. ''Nice meeting you'' replied Geoff. ''Well it was nice meeting guys and all, but we have to go." As we left the cafe and got in the car I feel as if something bad was going to happened? ''Omg they were so hot, I think that guy Duncan likes you?'' said bridge with a smirk. '' Umm yeah no, plus I don't know him. Also we don't even know how old they are or what type of guys they are; bridge. Plus I'm sure we not going to see them ever again.'' ''Well true, but you got to agree that they were hot;but whatever lets go.''_

 _* I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. THIS IS MY FIRST SO DONT JUGDE ME ^-^ PLEASE REVIEW,FOLLOW OR FAVORITE IT! I WOULD MEAN SO MUCH. LETS SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! STAY TOON_


	2. Close call

_Chapter Two: Close Call..._

As Bridgette was singing along to a taylor swift song. I couldn't stop feeling uneasy for some reason, and the weird thing was it started when we meet them. _who are they exactly….OMG what's wrong with me! Why am I thinking about them. I can't stop think about that guy.. What was his name?; oh right Duncan. That guys creeps me out. Thinking about him sent me shivers through my spin, and_ _ **Not**_ _in that type of way, ugh!_ But one thing that I know is that he's probably a _**total**_ _ **pervert**_. _I start laughing as I thought what bridge had said ''_ you have to agree that they are hot! _…''_ As if!

''Courtney?…COURT''I come back to reality as bridge called me. "umm..Yes?'' I say. " I was just wondering if you were okay, cuz you seem to be happy at something?'' asked while having a curious smile. " ohh I was just remembering what you said earlier about those guys we meet.'' I said while still laughing. "About what part was funny?…" said bridge with one eyebrow raised up. "Ooh the part you said that those guys were hot.'' "what! they were HOT!Those guys could probably be models!''I burst out laughing while bridge gave me a glare. "What? I can't believe you don't agree. I mean come on that guy with the blonde was…ugh so hot.." said bridge while turning a shade red.

" Someone seems to have a crush, wow now that's interesting .'' I said in a teasing way. " Ooh shut up!, Look who's talking." "What are you talking about?'' "Don't play with me, I saw how you look at that guy with the jet black hair. What was his name.. oh right!Duncan. You were all lovey-dovey eyes as he helped you stand up and ALSO.. when we were waiting for our orders, HA GOT YA NOW!'' said bridge while having a bright smirk. _Omg I'm so embarrassed ! she saw when I was staring at him!… well to be honest; I was just curious. That's the only reason! Then why do I feel my cheeks warm..?_ " Ooh, Someone's blushing. That means I'm right after all!" " What! No!" I said. " I don't know what you're talking about, but I will inform you that is a misunderstanding." " Then why were you blushing? hmm..'' asked bridge now interested in this topic. " Because you are misunderstanding this situation . Why would I think that guy _Duncan_ is hot? I mean serious did you see how he looked. He's probably one of those guys that fucks any girl that has boobs or butt." I said with a disgusted tone. Bridgette just laughed hard as she parked the car at our usual spot. _Ooh wow we're early. I guess I got so distracted with the conversation we were talking about. That I didn't notice we arrive at school. "_ I'm serious!, I mean don't you agree?'' I asked as we got out the car. " Well.. yea true he totally does and looks like one of those." said bridge as she handed me my coffee. "Thanks, anyways you know I don't talk to those kind of people. He's probably a punk or some goth, eww! Plus He so not my type. I prefer a guy who's hot,smart, loyal,caring and has a future successful career. He's probably into dumb bimbos like Lindsay or maybe a girl that has a big ass and boobs." I said laughing."Plus Didn't you notice something I don't know, strange about them?'' I said now in a serious tone. " Well, not really why do you ask? replied Bridgette now curious too. " Well it's I don't know, but I feel as if there's something off about them. I have never seen them here before" I said _. "_ Well maybe they're new here to the Capital or maybe we just haven't seen them here 't worry about it _." she has a point._ I think to myself. "Yea, You're probably right, bridge." I said with a half smile. " Of course I am! Anyways we have to go to class, You don't want to be late on the first day of the semester. Now do you Courtney?'' _"_ Omg! You're right, gotta go see you later, Bridge!'' I said while running to my first class.

 _ **ring….ring.. "**_ **Hello?" " It seemed like we had a close call with them again during a cafe near by.." "Yes it seemed so; when did they return" " It seemed like last night, we were informed by the association this morning." "Well thank you for informing me, but I prefer if you have do it earlier!" "I'm truly sorry captain. It won't happen again." "It's fine, anyways I'll deal with them later today." " Understood, Captain." "I gotta go, bye." "Ugh;That was a close one. I swear, I'm going to have a serious talk with those later..OOh! Crap I only have a few minutes left before the bell ring!''** _ **God she already suspecting something. those people ALWAY like dragging will definitely be an interesting school year, great.**_

 _ *****_ _ **WHAT? BRIDGETTE A CAPTAIN?! OF WHAT EXACTLY AND WHAT EXACTLY DID THEY MEAN By " THEM"? … YOU'RE JUST GOING TO FINDED OUT DURING THE NEXT CHAPTER! :) BYE**_

 _ ***PLEASE GIVE A REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE!**_


	3. welcomes and greetings

**Chapter Three: DUNCAN'S POV**

 ***WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT, & LANGAUGE* YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

"AY!D'' "What?'' I said. "What do you think we should do once we get back to captain?" " Ohh I can't wait to have a taste of humans again.'' " Well you shut up Geoff!''I said aggravated. " What your deal, Duncan?'' asked gwen. " Nothing just that WHOLE CLAN IS GOING TO HEAR THIS DUMBASS! Didn't I told you it was going to be a secret between us." _I swear when it comes to secrets geoff can never shut his fuckin mouth.._ "Oh my bad dude" said geoff quitely. "Anyways how are we going to feed by not getting caught?''gwen asked. " We'll feed by day since most of the clan sleeps during day and hunts by night." I said. "What about the Hunter Association?'' asked geoff. " Go to an abandoned place or someplace where no one's around." replied gwen.

As we keep taking, the vehicle stops. _It seems we finally arrive, I can't wait how exciting.._ I think to myself while smirking. " SIR DUNCAN!" scream lady Lindsay as she can running to us. "Well hello lindsay, It seems like you been doing well." I said while checking her out. _Damn she got hot this time, she look so good.._ I thought hungerly. "Aww I missed you master Duncan! ; Omg you came just in time for halloween!" said lindsay happily. " Great." mumbled gwen. "Ohh well hello miss gwen. Anyways ooh I'm so happy we'll get to dress up! Ooh you'll see me in my sexy bunny costume!'' said lindsay seductively. " I'll look forward to it." I replied sending a wink at her. " Well well well look who it is?" said a tall figure as it was walking towards me. I could tell that by the short long brown hair. Light brown skin and latin voice. It was Alejandro Burromuerto. _It seems like he hasn't changed a bit. "_ How's it been?long time no see." said alejandro. " Well you know.. what can I say; I'm a busy man." I replied with a devilish smirk. "Still the cocky bastard uhm?" said alejandro laughing. "Looks who talking!" I replied. " Anyways it's great that you're back, It seems as there"s going to be a vampire ball tomorrow night." said alejandro. "Really, Well I'll see you there then." I replied. "Till then" he said while winking. _what the fuck? seriously is that guy gay or straight?_

" _Duncan...dude..DUNCAN!" "_ uhmm..yea what _?"_ "I was trying to tell you that the limo is here ." geoff said with an annoyed look. " Seriously dude what's up? you been dazzling up this whole alright?'' _I have ?..._ "Nah man, I'm just tired I guess." "yea same here dude, hey I know wanna get something to eat? Some coffee sounds good since I still have a hangover from the party last night! That party was lit, bruh!''geoff said with a fist raised up. "Right!, those chicks last night were fuckin hot!" I said with a devilish smirk while laughing. _Man i really needed that last night. Stupid fuckin vampire court. I didn't wanted to be here , the only reason_ _we came back was because some dumb agreement with the hunter association. seems like they agreed to make peace with us, but I don't believe that bullshit; can't trust them._

Eventually we decide to stop by a nearby cafe. As we got off the limo, I could already smell the scent of humans mixed with other type of creatures. "Hey dude, check it out. Seems like we already have some little birds checking us out" said geoff with hunger in his eyes. _these girls look so goddamn good. These girls are so easy to get; just with one look they're under our control._ I thought to myself while laughing. I could tell that Geoff was thinking the same thing. "Yea, sad that we have to control ourselves. Since our kind have an agreement, but don't worry we'll come back later to have a taste." I said while licking my lips smiling. As we enter the cafe, I could hear girls heart beat fast as we walked by them. _Interesting.. let's see._ While we were waiting for our order, I could already see many girls staring at us so deeply. I smiled seductively and gave a nod at geoff. " Why don't we play a little game, while we're waiting?'' I said. "Sure, what's the game?'' "We'll see who can make the most girls get wet. How about it , you in?" "You're on.'' said geoff now with a game face. Every time I looked at a girl I would give them a wink or a smile. _Man I totally going to winning this thing._ I could tell how they bit their lip or as they wrap their legs together, they were moist! " So how many you gotten so far?" I asked geoff with a confident smirk. _He probably only has gotten 20 or 35. I mean come on, girls now a days love bad boys like myself._ " 69,you?" replied Geoff. " Not bad Geoff, I have gotten 69 as well " I said with a proud smile. "Okay next one who get the girl moist the fastest wins." "Fine"

As I look around I spotted two girls nearby. One with blonde hair, the other one had mocha brown hair. The blonde one seemed boring to me, but the other look interesting. _Let's see.._ As they got their drinks and were walking to the exit. I pretend as I was going the opposite bumped into each other and I played the sweet guy by helping her up. As we meet eyes, I gave my signature smirk while introducing myself. _Every chicks fall for me one way or another, even this one will easily._ "Nice to meet you, I'm Courtney and this is my friend Brigette." she said with no emotion. _what? it didn't affect her? She didn't even blush or try to look away. That's never happened before._ I try again by staring at her but she just seemed not interested. As I turn around I could see that that blonde was all over geoff. _Fuck! I fuckin lost damn it.._ " Well it was nice meeting you and all, but we must be going. Come on bridge." she told her friend. I looked at her and I could see that she was happy to leave. "Beat yea, asshole" geoff said behind me as he handed me my drink. " We got to get going loser." " shut up man" I said angrily. _Man that was a first. That girl is different than the other girls I have meet. She a challenge._ I thought while smiling evilly.

* **I HOPED YOU LIKE IT! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! DONT KILL ME -*- PLEASE SUBSCRIBE/FOLLOW/AND FAVORITE! THANK YOU**


End file.
